Normally other programs called “business process control programs” execute business processes and usually run without user interaction. Typically, a business process control program is responsible for the execution of one type of business process for many business objects. The business process control programs are often responsible for the execution of business processes without user interaction and frequently run without user oversight at night. Therefore, the possibility of immediate user interaction, if a problem occurs during processing, is generally very low. Unfortunately, some of the executed business processes fail and cannot be automatically re-executed by the business process control program, for a variety of different reasons. When a business process fails to execute properly, it generates one or more error messages to explain the failure.
Currently, if a business process control program starts executing a business process and the business process execution fails and terminates with an error, the business process control program writes the one or more error messages generated to explain the error(s) to an error log file. Later, for example, the next day, a user may look at the error(s) in the error log file and attempt to determine why the error(s) occurred and attempt to correct the error(s). Unfortunately, the error messages are written sequentially to the error log file as they are encountered during execution, regardless of from which business process they originated. Therefore, the error log file merely contains a list of error messages arranged in time sequence without any identification of which of the messages belongs to which of the failed business processes. It becomes particularly difficult to determine which errors belong to which failed business process when more than one business process is executing at a time and errors are concurrently occurring in more than one executing business process and being written to the error log file. Consequently, the errors for each failed business process in the error log file can either be in sequential order or separated by error messages from one or more failed business processes. Therefore, it would useful to minimize the difficulties associated with post-processing error correction for failed business processes.